Desde Avalon
by DelthaEclipse
Summary: ¿Y Morgana? ¿Que hay con ella? En esta historia casi alterna donde no han muerto ni Lancelot ni Tristán, hace su aparición para hacer sufrir a los caballeros de la mesa Redonda. Continuación de la pelicula.
1. Chapter 1

AVISO.- En este fic no han muerto ni Lancelot ni Tristán, y las cosas van a cambiar un...poquito. ¡Gracias!

El castillo a medio construir sobre la estructura romana. El paisaje nebuloso y frío de aquel valle. Los campesinos de actitud relajada que trabajaban en el campo a ambos lados del camino y el murmullo de una canción lejana fue lo primero que ella recibió cuando se despertó aquélla mañana dentro del carruaje que la transportaría hasta su destino.

A su lado, la esbelta y majestuosa figura de su tía y frente a ella, adusto y lejano; su primo. Y ella misma, pequeña y delgada, blanca como la nieve y de ojos almendrados...y con brillos de amargura.

- Has dormido mucho, querida. ¿Estarás enfermándote? Espero que no, porque en tu situación necesitas toda la salud posible. En cuanto lleguemos a ese lugar te prepararé una infusión- Expuso de repente la mujer, contemplándola analíticamente.

- Puedo preparármela yo misma, Morgause. Pero no estoy enfermándome- Fue la respuesta seca de la joven.

La aludida entornó los ojos claros como el cielo y enredó indiferente un mechón de cabello dorado entre sus dedos.

- Hoy amaneciste de mal humor, Morgana –Comentó con una sonrisa socarrona y su sobrina le dedicó una mirada airada, que provocó una carcajada de tono conciliador en la rubia. – Tranquila hija, guarda tu energía y tu odio para _ellos, _nosotros estamos de tu parte, ¿recuerdas?-

El hombre que las acompañaba, joven y de cabello tan negro como su prima, sólo la observó con una mezcla de inquietud y odio en sus iris azul oscuro.

Y con un suspiro, Morgana devolvió la mirada al camino que los llevaba a la entrada del castillo, hundiéndose en lóbregos pensamientos.

Dentro de la fortaleza, la actividad era la misma que todos los días. Los caballeros sarmatas practicaban según su gusto, ya fuera en las caballerizas o en el amplio patio que Arturo mandó construir con tal propósito.

Uno de ellos permanecía alejado de los demás. Ajeno a su bromas, Lancelot caminaba moviendo sus espadas, tratando de alejar los pensamientos que le acechaban desde hace más de un año.

Desde que la vio por primera vez.

Se había condenado. Él, el conquistador preferido de la corte, al que ninguna mujer se resistía. Él, a quien trataban de atrapar todas las doncellas casaderas e incluso algunas mujeres casadas. Él, el guerrero perfecto; el mejor amigo del rey, el caballero de la reina desde que la salvara en Monte Badon.

El traidor.

Porque amaba a aquella reina de una manera más dolorosa que cualquier herida mortal. Y el dolor se incrementaba al verla al lado de él...su rey, su amigo...su hermano.

Era un cobarde...por no tener el valor de acabar con todo y marcharse de una vez y para siempre de aquel lugar que lo estaba matando lentamente.

Pero no podía dejarla...no podía dejarlos.

Suspiro con frustración y regresó a la realidad para darse cuenta que estaba a pocos pasos de un carruaje estilo romano demasiado elegante para cualquier persona normal.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Quién llegaría de Roma para visitar al rey que habían despreciado?

Porque desde que el emperador retirara el puesto en Brittania y Arturo fuera proclamado rey al expulsar a aquellos primeros invasores saecsen; el Imperio había ignorado aquella abandonada provincia, fingiendo que no existía para ellos. Las únicas cartas que llegaban del continente eran las que enviaba Alecto, el joven por el que habían arriesgado la vida y que estaba correspondiendo con creces los esfuerzos de aquellos que lo salvaron.

Quizás llegaría a ser Papa algún día, pero mientras tanto, se estaba preparando con todo su cuerpo y alma para seguir las enseñanzas de Pelagio, desafiando incluso al obispo Germanius, quien no podía actuar en contra de él, porque aún era el ahijado favorito del Papa reinante.

Por eso aquel carruaje no podía transportar al muchacho romano, ya que estaba enclaustrado.

Observó con curiosidad al cochero y a una pequeña guardia tomar su puesto frente a la puerta. Vio descender a un joven un poco más alto que él, seguido por una mujer alta también; de cabellos rubios y vestida de verde al estilo romano, sin embargo estaba lejos de parecer una matrona patricia, ya que llevaba los ojos pintados de una manera que le recordó a los woads y a los pictos. Por último observó una figura femenina totalmente opuesta a la primera. Iba vestida de azul oscuro, envuelta en una capa de terciopelo carmín. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio de un color más negro que la noche, no era alta y su complexión se asemejaba a la de una niña; de hecho, el caballero la hubiera confundido con una de no ser porque al levantar la cara y clavar unos ojos de tonalidades avellana en él, Lancelot pudo distinguir los rasgos puros y aristocráticos de una hermosa joven.

Y tuvo un sobresalto, porque aunque la boca de aquélla criatura se esbozó en una sonrisa amigable; aquellos ojos que de repente le parecieron demasiado familiares destellaron ira pura, creando inmediatamente un sentimiento de desconfianza y rechazo hacia aquella mujer de aspecto misterioso y hechizante.

Morgana desvió la mirada, reprochándose mentalmente el no haber podido reprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando vio a aquel hombre de aspecto gallardo. ¿Sería él, Arturo? No, no podía ser. No era él. Sin embargo, la sospecha la hizo brindarle aquella mirada de odio que no pudo disimular con la sonrisa fingida.

Morgause se dio cuenta y le envió una advertencia visual a su sobrina, ofreciéndole después a Lancelot una sonrisa cautivante que hizo parpadear con asombro al sarmatiano.

- Ave, buen señor- Saludó caminando hacia él con suma elegancia. –Hemos llegado de Roma a visitar a nuestro pariente, Artorius Castos. Nuestro viaje ha sido largo y en realidad no hemos avisado de nuestra visita, más estoy segura que mi sobrino me reconocerá, así como a su hermana. Vos parecéis un digno caballero, ¿podríais decirnos donde encontramos al comandante?- Al tiempo que ella se explicaba a Lancelot, llegaron hasta el patio el mayordomo de Arturo acompañado de Tristan y Galahad, con la obvia intención de recibir a los visitantes.

Pero Lancelot se había quedado de piedra. En todos los años que conociera a su amigo y rey, no tenía idea de que tuviera más familia, en especial una tía con aspecto de sirena y una ¿hermana? que parecía más bien un ser etéreo e irreal...un hada.

Pero...aquellos ojos...tenían gran parecido a los de Arturo.

Aún sin salir completamente de su estupor, ofreció una reverencia a la dama y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Escoltaremos a las damas y al caballero ante la presencia de el rey. Avisadle pues que su tía...- Pero se quedó callado, mirando entonces a la mujer rubia con ojos interrogantes.

Ella sonrió.

-La única que tiene, señor. Su tía Morgause y su hermana...Lady Morgana, y mi hijo, el señor Agravaine- Terminó; señalando con un gesto al muchacho que no había hablado una palabra y a la joven de aspecto siniestro.

-Ya habéis odio- Ordenó Lancelot al mayordomo, mientras se colocaba al lado de la señora.

Morgana se vio de repente al lado de un hombre alto y delgado. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con unas pupilas penetrantes que parecían querer sumergirse en su alma. No se inmutó. Ya estaba preparada para todo y devolvió el gesto con uno idéntico, acompañado de una sonrisa a medias. Y tuvo éxito, porque sintió en el caballero a su derecha un estremecimiento y su postura indolente cambió por completo cuando la saludó con una ligera reverencia.

-Me llamo Tristan, señora y estoy para servirla-

Ella asintió, desviando la vista hacia el frente, reuniendo todo su valor y su rencor para presentarse ante su "hermano".

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Pues bueno, me decidí por fin. A ver que les parece. Trataré de seguir la línea de la película, pero no me parecía justo que dejaran fuera a Morgana (ni que murieran mis dos favoritos). En fin, espero les guste y pueda transmitirles mi punto de vista de la leyenda del Rey Arturo...por cierto ¿alguien ha leído "Las nieblas de Avalón? Totalmente recomendable.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues el capítulo dos, dedicado por completo a Selene. Espero que guste . A mi me ha gustado bastante escribirla. ¡Gracias! 

Arturo volvió a despertarse sobresaltado en la madrugada. Ese sueño se había repetido una y otra vez cada noche y cada vez con más nitidez.

_Ella venia hacia él, envuelta en aquella capa negra. Ella caminaba hasta donde él se encontraba paralizado, en medio de aquel bosque frío._

_Ella se deshacía de la capucha dejándole ver sus ojos._

_Ojos que descargaban rabia y dolor._

_Ella movía la boca; formando palabras. Su boca le hipnotizaba, no podía apartar sus ojos de aquellos labios. _

_-¿Por qué Arturo?- Era la simple pregunta, formulada en un susurro dulce._

_El levantaba la vista, fijándose de nuevo en aquellos ojos que lo destrozaban. Pero no podía dejar de verlos..._

_También se sentía hipnotizado por ellos. Ojos avellana con chispas verde y café oscuro. Ojos extraños, hermosos..._

_Ella empezaba a llorar y él quería abrazarla, consolarla, protegerla. Pero no podía moverse._

Y Arturo despertaba siempre en el mismo momento en que rompía su inmovilidad para rodearla con sus brazos

Y entonces volvía a sufrir. Porque aquella mujer en sus sueños no era la misma que yacía a su lado, dormida profundamente. Y él sentía cosas que no deseaba sentir cada vez que la soñaba.

Por eso había dejado de visitar las habitaciones de la reina. Y cuando ella venia a él, él siempre encontraba la excusa para acabar la velada en alguna plática o en alguna práctica de combate.

Como dos camaradas.

Y podía ver en los ojos de su reina, _de su mujer_; la confusión y el dolor que esto le provocaba.

Y no es que no la amara¡Oh no!. Él la amaba.

Pero se sentía tan confundido y tan delirante. Y es que, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo ni frente a él mismo, se estaba enamorando de un fantasma.

Furioso con su inconsciente, el rey se levantó buscando algo con que calmar la sed.

Empinó la copa de vino especiado que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Trató de encontrar una respuesta lógica a aquella pesadilla pero como en tantas otras noches; fracasó.

Con una petición al cielo Arturo se dejó caer sobre el lecho para intentar conciliarse con el sueño perdido.

Despertó cuando el sol nacía. Apenas después de dos horas de haberse quedado dormido nuevamente.

Cansado por la vigilia, el rey se preparó para su día.

Presentía que algo malo pasaría y se preocupó porque tenía una audiencia pendiente con Aelle, uno de los jefes saecsen que habían entrado a la isla.

Él quería paz en Brittania y estaba seguro de llegar a un acuerdo con el sajón, por lo tanto, aquella sensación de ansiedad estaba fuera de lugar, así que decidió ignorarla.

Realizó sus ejercicios matutinos y se alistó para reunirse con Guenevere en el comedor para desayunar.

La encontró seguida de dos de sus damas, camino al salón de la tabla redonda.

Ella le sonrió y por un momento, él se olvidó de sus pesadillas y sus ansiedades. Saludando a su reina con un beso en los labios, entraron abrazados a la estancia.

Apenas habían terminado los alimentos cuando entró Jols, su mayordomo, y se acercó hasta él.

-Arturo, tenemos una visita inesperada- El rostro del hombre denotaba confusión y el rey se extrañó de que su corazón empezara a latir desbocado.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio¿Quién nos honra con su visita que te ha puesto tan serio?- Trató de bromear el rey ante la mirada inquisitiva de Guenevere.

-Nada menos que vuestra tía, la señora Morgause, el señor Agravaine, su hijo...y vuestra hermana, la señora Morgana- Contestó el hombre pausadamente.

En ese momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Arturo. Asimiló lentamente los nombres que escuchó y su mente los asoció con rostros y recuerdos. Pero de los tres, uno quedó gravado como fuego en su memoria y le pareció que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero no en la voz de Jols, sino en otra voz mucho más querida; la voz de Pelagio.

_-Morgana, Artus; su nombre es Morgana y es una huérfana que ha tomado vuestro padre a su cuidado en Roma. Pero por sus venas corre sangre britona, como en la tuyas. La madre de Morgana era pariente de tu madre y creo que nada agradará más a tus padres que su compromiso-_

El rey palideció notablemente. Él apenas tenía cuatro o cinco años. Ya ni siquiera recordaba aquello. Y tampoco podía recordar más de las palabras de su querido tutor.

Guenevere se preocupó de la expresión de su marido.

-¿Qué ocurre Arturo¿Quiénes son esas personas¿Es verdad que es tu hermana?-

_No, no es verdad...es mi prometida_

Pero el pensamiento fue fugaz y el rey tuvo que hacer acopio de su sensatez para no expresarlo en voz alta y de su voluntad y valor para encontrar las palabras y pedirle a su mayordomo que las condujera a su presencia.

Pero ya Lancelot entraba, escoltando a una mujer alta, rubia y de aspecto conquistador. Arturo se levantó, al igual que su esposa. El rostro de aquella dama le pareció por un momento el de su madre. Y recordó haberla visto cuando niño varias veces en su casa. El rey esbozó una sonrisa. Si; ella era su tía.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio después. Detrás de Lancelot y Morgause, venía Tristán y su compañera.

Arturo palideció como nunca antes. Un temblor ligero le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo, quizás sólo comparable al momento en que escuchó a su madre llamarlo entre el calor de aquellas llamas que le arrebataron la vida.

Jamás la había visto antes de ahora...

Excepto en sueños...

Arturo se inclinó hacia delante tratando de corroborar en las sensaciones del cuerpo si no estaba soñando de nuevo. Pero encontró que podía moverse perfectamente; así que esto era real.

Pero a diferencia del sueño, los ojos avellana que lo miraban no tenían chispas de odio o de tristeza, al contrario, se mostraban calmados e incluso alegres y admirados.

¡Que bonita era! Pensó el rey empezando a notar como una sonrisa nacía en sus labios. Tenía el físico de una picta pero un aire de sofisticación que era propio de las mujeres romanas...y más que eso, parecía envuelta en una niebla de misterio y hechizo que él nunca había visto.

- Lady Morgana- Dijo en voz alta, deleitándose con el sonido de su nombre.

Ella asintió, brindándole una cálida sonrisa que lo hizo a él sonreír ampliamente.

Guenevere habló entonces, y su voz hizo que el rey volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta que estaba acompañado de otras personas.

-Es un placer conocerlas, señoras, señor...- La reina les dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Durante aquel año había aprendido a equilibrar su espíritu guerrero al tiempo de la actitud prudente en una soberana. Estaba convirtiéndose en una verdadera reina, aprendiendo al lado de Arturo como gobernar su amada isla.

Entonces fue Morgause quien tomó la palabra.

-Artus...Arturo Castus...eres la viva imagen de tu madre.- Su voz tembló por un momento, al evocar a Igraine, pero entonces recordó los motivos por los que habían viajado de nuevo a Brittania y volvió a colocarse la mascara.

-No te había visto desde que tenías seis años. Has crecido bastante- Miró a su alrededor y le sonrió coqueta. –Y ahora, mírate...eres rey-

Arturo se inclinó ante ella, besando la mano que le ofrecía la dama.

-Señora Morgause, vos, por el contrario, no habéis cambiado-

La mujer rió suavemente, contenta por el cumplido y llamó a Agravaine con la mano.

-Eres un caballero, Arturo; perdón...debo llamaros rey y señor...- Arturo inició un gesto de negación, pero Morgause no le hizo caso.

-Este es mi hijo, vuestro primo, señor. Agravaine...-

El moreno saludó con una reverencia y Arturo le ofreció el brazo, al estilo romano.

-Ave, Agravaine. Es un placer conocerte-

-Ave, rey Arturo- La seriedad rayana en la hosquedad del muchacho hizo fruncir el ceño a los caballeros y a la reina, pero Arturo lo pasó por alto. Su corazón latió más fuerte cuando volvió su vista hacia la otra mujer.

-Y ella, como suponéis, es vuestra hermana, aunque no de sangre; la señora Morgana-

Morgana iba a inclinarse cuando él la sujetó suavemente por el brazo.

-Señora Morgana, vos jamás deberéis inclinaros ante mi. Sois mi familia-

Ella lo miró de nuevo. Nadie podría saber el esfuerzo que hizo por reprimir sus emociones, y es que la habían educado para ello, pero jamás creyó sentir tantas cosas juntas...al mismo tiempo.

Odio...desilusión, admiración, tristeza, rabia, celos...y algo más que no alcanzó a definir.

Pero era una maestra en varias artes, entre ellas la de ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

Así que sonrió fraternalmente.

-Pero sois un rey, señor. Es difícil veros como hermano. Nunca hasta ahora os había visto, así que permitidme saludaros como es debido-

_Toma eso Artus Castus, porque serás tú quien después se incline ante mi._

Y le brindó una encantadora reverencia.


End file.
